Baby Maybe?
by Tabitha Haley
Summary: With Gabby's advise, Jeannie makes an appointment to see if she is pregnant!
1. Default Chapter

Gabby was _trying _to sleep. She tossed and turned inside her bottle. The sounds of someone being violently sick were in the background. Finally, Gabby gave up. In a cloud of bright purple smoke, she smoked out. She re-appeared in the bathroom and made a face. Judging from the sounds, Jeannie was SICK! Suddenly, Gabby realized something that would change Jeannie, Tony and her life.

THEME SONG!

At the breakfast table, Jeannie was trying to blink up a meal.

"What's wrong?" asked Gabby, after several failed attempts. "Why can't you blink?"

"Well...I do not know..." Jeannie said.

"I know why."

"Why? How could you know why?" Jeannie asked her.

"I know things!" Gabby said shrugging.

"What do you know?" Jeannie asked.

"That YOU'RE going to have a baby!" Gabby answered.

"Why ever would you think that?" Jeannie asked.

"COME ON, Jeannie! You've been puking every morning!" Gabby said.

"Well...if you think it is possible..." Jeannie said.

"I do. _Very _possible," Gabby said.

"Well...it is likely. I have no powers and I have been having morning sickness..." Jeannie admitted.

_"Yeah! Baby! Baby!" _Gabby yelled.

"You _want _be to have a baby?" Jeannie asked.

"DUH! I love babies! I hope it's a girl! The only baby I get to play with is Abdullah!" Gabby said.

"Calm down, Gabby! We do not even _know _if I am going to have a baby," Jeannie said.

"How are you going to tell Tony?" Gabby asked.

"I do not know. But we do not have to worry about that, since he is on a week-long mission!" Jeannie said.

"Where is he right now?" Gabby asked.

"Probably two hundred feet over Canada in a plane!" Jeannie said.

"Oh."

Gabby and a very nervous Jeannie blinked (by Gabby's blink) into Jeannie's doctor's office (a genie doctor). Various people were sitting around in the waiting room. Jeannie went up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the desk clerk asked.

"Uh...yes...I had an appointment. My name is Jeannie Nelson," Jeannie said.

"Ah...yes. Did you receive your letter?" the clerk asked.

"Which letter?" Jeannie asked.

"You should have gotten one by flying carpet."

"No...I did not get that one..." Jeannie said.

"Well, your appointment was supposed to be changed, but Dr. Bahmad will go ahead and see you."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

Jeannie went into the office. Gabby read a magazine. The appointment didn't take long. Jeannie came back out, beaming.

"I am going to have a baby!" she said excitedly.

"Wow! That's great!" Gabby said.

She ran around the room screaming "Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby!"

"That child needs a leash!" a man said. Finally Gabby calmed down.

"I have been pregnant a few months already. I only have seven months to go!" Jeannie said.

"Cool!" Gabby said. "Is there any way to tell if it will be a boy or a girl?"

"Well...there is for genies. But I do not want to know. I want it to be a surprise!" Jeannie said.

"Well...surprises are always fun. Do you want a boy or a girl?" Gabby asked.

"Well...I do sort of want a girl."

"So do I!" Gabby exclaimed. "How are you going to tell Tony?"

"That," Jeannie said. "I do not know! But I have a lot of time to think about it!"


	2. Baby Maybe?

Juvenile Delinquent Genie

Character sketch: Nikki is a little genie that looks around thirteen. She looks a lot like a mini-Jeannie I. She wears an outfit like Jeannie I's, but it is purple.

All was normal at the Nelson house. Tony had gone to work and Jeannie was trying to arrange pictures.

"Which way would my Master like these pictures?" Jeannie said to herself. She blinked, and they re-arranged themselves.

"I do not think he will like them this way..." she said thoughtfully.

Jeannie blinked again and the pictures changed back to their original position.

"I guess this will have to do..." Jeannie said reluctantly.

Suddenly, a girl that looks around twelve or thirteen pops in. She wore an purple outfit much like Jeannie's. She looked a lot like Jeannie. Jeannie turned quickly and said, "Oh! Little Jeannie! My adorable little sister!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

........................................................................................................

IDOJ Theme Song 

........................................................................................................

Jeannie hugged the girl. 

"I go by Nikki now, Jeannie!" the girl said. Her voice was strained from being hugged so tightly. Jeannie looked confused.

"Why do you go by NIKKI?" she asked.

"You know. My middle name." Nikki said simply.

Jeannie looked at her blankly.

"My middle name in Nicole!" Nikki said, slightly angry at her sister for forgetting her middle name.

"Oh. Sorry," Jeannie said. "But why are you here?"

"Well..." Nikki said, obviously not wanting to tell Jeannie something.

"Spit it out, Sister!" Jeannie said.

"Well...I was at this American mall with our other sister, the evil one, and she...uh...talked me in to torturing mortals...we, uh, flipped them up-side-down and broke stuff...by blink, of course.

"That was very immature of you! But you still haven't told me why you are here!" Jeannie said.

"Well...Hodgie sentenced me to live in he mortal world. Mama would not move over here, so Hodgie said I had to live with you!" Nikki said.

"WHAT? There is no way you can live here!" Jeannie said.

"But Jeannie! If I don't, I'll have to live with a strange mortal and become his genie! The already have a cruel one picked out. He'll work me to DEATH!" Nikki insisted.

"I would not want to do that to you..." Jeannie said.

"Please! Please! Puh-Leeeeeeeeeeze! Nikki begged.

"Well...I would say yes, but we have to ask my Husband Master. And I do not think he will go for it!" Jeannie said.

"Don't worry!" Nikki said. "I'll convince him!"

Nikki held her breath as the door opened. She was crouched in the dark bedroom.

"Jeannie Darling! I'm home!" Tony called.

"Anthony!" Nikki heard Jeannie say. She hardly dared to breathe.

"Please let him like me. Let him let me stay!" Nikki whispered to the darkness. She heard her cue: Jeannie saying "Anthony. I have a...surprise!"

Nikki crept out of the darkness. She looked at Tony with sad eyes.

"Please let me stay. I need a home!" Nikki said innocently.

"Anthony," Jeannie said. "This is my little sister. She is coming to live with us."

"No way, Jeannie! Why should she?" Tony asked.

"Because. Hodgie sentenced her to. She got into trouble. She and my other sister, the mean one, tortured mortals at a mall. PLEASE let her stay!"

"NO WAY, Jeannie! I'm not going to have a juvenile delinquent genie living in my house!" Tony yelled.

"But if you don't, I'll have to be the genie to a cruel master! PLEASE let me stay!" Nikki pleaded.

"Yes, Anthony. We can turn your study into her room!" Jeannie insisted.

"NO! We've always planned to use that study if we have children of our own!" Tony yelled stubbornly.

"I can blink up another room. We will just tell people that we got one added!" Jeannie said.

"Well...I don't know. I guess she can stay. But if we have ONE little problem...out she goes!" Tony said.

"Well, Nikki...you are staying!" Jeannie said.

Author's Note: I know that this story was REALLY short. I promise that the next one will be better. I just had to incorporate Nikki into my story!


End file.
